


Dentists: A Galra's Worst Nightmare

by Empersian1234



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empersian1234/pseuds/Empersian1234
Summary: Thace is on a time limit to bring Prorok to meeting with Emperor Zarkon, but the commander is suffering a terrible toothache.





	Dentists: A Galra's Worst Nightmare

Emperor Zarkon tapped his claw impatiently. The meeting had started yet there was a commander missing from his court, a commander who gave him no notice of his absence. He growled deeply as he glared at the lieutenant who stood in the commander’s place. 

“Lieutenant Thace.” The Galra perked his ears up cautiously when the emperor called his name. “Go fetch Commander Prorok this instant. If he is not here in the next fifteen doboshes, you Both will be punished.”   
Thace swallowed hard. “Yes, sire,” he squeaked, bowing dutifully.

He walked calmly out of the grand hall, but as soon as his feet reached beyond the threshold of the room, he broke into a sprint. Thace growled furiously as he ran to his commander’s quarters.

“I am not about to have my fur skinned because some commander decided not to show up to one of the emperor’s meetings! I’m going to give him a few pieces of my mind after this meeting is over with!”   
He buzzed the doorbell once he reached Prorok’s quarters. A few moments passed and he buzzed again, his finger not lifting off the button. When he continued to be ignored, he other hand balled into a fist and pounded on the door.

“Prorok! Answer the quiznaking door!”

When he still didn’t receive an answer, he began to panic, his mind wondering where else the commander could be. As his feet were about to carry him to the food court, the door finally opened. His ears flatten as Prorok glares down at him. The commander’s hand pressed an ice pack against his cheek, his fur messy, ears flattened door, and claws digging into the doorway. He growled deeply as Thace looked behind him at the destroyed apartment.   
“Prorok, s-sir? What happened?” 

“Toothache,” the commander snarled, slamming the door.

Thace huffed and looked at the time. He had ten doboshes left. He opened the door to find Prorok on his way to his bedroom, his claws clutching and tearing his couch. The commander turned his head and growled at the lieutenant. 

“So why haven’t you seen a dentist?” Thace placed his hands on his hips.

“Have you been to a dentist??” Prorok roared. “They’re terrifying and always pull out the wrong tooth!”   
“That’s preposterous! And is your fear of dentists really more than your fear of missing a meeting with Zarkon? Like the one you are currently late to?”

The commander groaned, dramatically falling over the arm of the couch. “I can’t see the Emperor like this!”   
Thace tapped his foot. “You also can’t afford his wrath if you miss the meeting completely.” The lieutenant grumbled. There was no time to see a dentist and had to come up with some way to make the commander go, and quickly. He would drag the commander to Zarkon’s feet if he had to. “May I look see your tooth?”

Prorok bolted up from seat. “NO. No dentists!” he shouted.

“But I’m not a dentist,” Thace purred assuredly, taking cautious steps toward the commander, avoiding the large mess of torn furniture on the floor. “I just want to see.”   
The commander whimpered but opened his mouth wide. 

Thace peered into his sharp-toothed maw and at the far back between his molars he spied something jutting out. A bone. That must’ve been what was causing the commander’s toothache. He scoffed and without warning, reached into Prorok’s mouth and plucked the bone from his teeth, knowing that otherwise, the stubborn commander would’ve fought him. 

Withdrawing his hand, he held the bone before Prorok, the commander lowering his ears in shame over his childish reactions.

“I know you enjoy your meat bone-in, but you really should be more careful with how you chew those bones.” Thace stood up and looked at the time once again. Only a dobosh left. He grabbed Prorok’s hand and dragged him out of the room. “Now we must return to the Emperor at once!”

They returned to the throne room

awfully winded, but with a few seconds to spare. They stood at attention and Prorok bowed, giving the Empire’s signature salute. 

“A thousand apologies, My Lord.”

The two officers squeaked and stood straight as Zarkon’s voice boomed over them. “And why, pray tell, were you late in the first place?”

Prorok cowered as he contemplated his answer. The best he could do was tell the truth. “Toothache, sire.”

“And why didn’t you just see a dentist so you could attend the meeting on time?” He snarled, slamming his fist on his throne. When he didn’t get an answer, he made a quick assumption. “Is one of my commanders, one who commands over twenty fleets, afraid of a  _ dentist?!” _

Prorok’s knees shook in terror.

“Meet me in my quarters after the meeting is over!”

“Y-yes, My Lord.” Prorok felt like he was about to pass out, but he couldn’t imagine the emperor’s fury had Thace not fetched him so quickly. He knew he would have to repay the lieutenant somehow, if he survived Zarkon’s wrath after this meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this short little thing! Needing to get back into writing, and short fics like this have been helping. Really enjoyed the idea of Prorok being grumbly and angry when he got a toothache, then Thace having to deal with him


End file.
